


really and truly

by skylarisafail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Supportive Sam, Teacher Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTuber Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarisafail/pseuds/skylarisafail
Summary: AU. Dean's a famous Youtuber and Cas is a high school teacher. One day, Cas forgets his lunch at home and Dean decides to bring it to school for him. Based on a Tumblr post!





	really and truly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm sorry it took so long for me to write another oneshot. I was dealing with my mental health and familial problems, as well as coming out to my parents and their kind of negative responses. This fic was based on a tumblr post, that you can find here -> http://majestymisha.tumblr.com/post/132388831500/i-want-an-au-where-dean-is-a-popular-youtuber-who

Cas wakes up to his alarm going off and he reaches out blearily and snoozes it, after a few attempts of sleepy fumbling. His husband, the ever so famous Dean Winchester, curls up around him and opens his eyes.

“Cas,” he says, dragging out the _a_ , his voice raspy. “S’ too early.”

Cas huffs out a small laugh before looking down at Dean fondly. “It is six in the morning, Dean,” he says. “I think that that’s a reasonable time to wake up, don’t you?”

“No,” Dean grumbles, his arms stretching around Cas. “Stay in bed with me for a little?”

“I want to,” Cas says, sighing exaggeratedly. “But I have work.”

“Ditch it,” Dean whispers, and Cas laughs again. “Call in sick.”

“No, Dean,” he says. “I’ve got to get ready. The children will be lost without me.”

“ _I’ll_ be lost without you,” Dean counters, but he sits up and pecks Cas on the cheek sleepily, before stumbling out of bed and out of the room to make breakfast. Cas watches him go, and even though they do this routine every morning, the fact that Dean loves him _so_ much creeps up onto him with surprise.

He showers and gets dressed in a suit that his students poke fond fun at and that Dean loves and follows the smell of eggs and bacon into the kitchen. Dean’s simultaneously flipping bacon and filling out taxes at the same time, a little frown of cute confusion on his face. Cas slips his arms around Dean’s waist and leans his head in the crook of his neck.

“Hey,” Dean says softly. “Breakfast’s on the table. All good, Cas?”

“All good,” Cas says, letting go and sitting at the table, tucking into his bacon and eggs. “You?”

“All good,” Dean says, and he grins at Cas, sitting down next to him, and they eat in silence before Dean adds, “I’m gonna make another video today. Any specific ideas?”

“Hmm,” Cas says. “I’m not quite sure, really. Maybe tweet your followers for ideas? You know that you’ll get a hundred replies within the minute, probably even more.”

Dean laughs. “I know,” he says, but it’s not arrogant. “I’m thankful for that. I love them, you know, but not as much as I love you.”

“I know,” he replies, squirming a little, because Dean Winchester could have chosen anyone, but he chose _him_. “I love you too.”

Dean grins. “I could call Sammy and ask him,” he muses, and Cas nods.

“That could work; provided he’s not too preoccupied with the baby,” he says, and checks his watch. “I better get going. Bye, Dean.”

He stands up and lets Dean kiss him, bringing his hands up to cup Dean’s cheek and it’s soft and sweet and short, but so ultimately _Dean_ that it leaves him absolutely fucking breathless after he pulls away. “I love you,” he repeats.

“I love you too,” Dean says, and then waves at him. “Now, go do your thing. You don’t want me holding you up now, do you?”

Cas simply smiles before grabbing his bag and making out the door.

* * *

It’s almost noon. He’s in class a few minutes early, and a few of his students start trailing in, all with cheerful choruses of ‘Good morning, Mr. Novak!’ or ‘Hello, Mr. Novak!’ and this is when Cas remembers why he loves to teach and just be here for the children.

A boy, Tyler, gasps, looking down at his phone and Cas looks over interestedly. “Dean Winchester’s posted a new video, guys!” he exclaims, and the class immediately snaps to attention, crowding around the tiny phone. Cas smiles, and he decides to let the kids fawn over his husband for a bit longer. After all, the bell hasn’t rung yet.

“Really?” Madison asks, her voice echoing over the excitement. “What’s it about?”

“It’s called ‘Coming Out’,” Tyler replies, and they all make delighted noises and crane their necks over their classmates to look at the video. Cas is surprised, to say the least, but he’s pretty happy. He beams in the general direction of the kids.

“Hey!” Dean’s voice floats from the phone, and Cas gets that strange fluttery feeling in his heart. “I’m here with Sammy, my younger, more dumbass broth – “

“ _Hey_!” Sam says, sounding indignant, and the students laugh. “You’re the dumbass, Dean!”

“Plenty of people would beg to differ,” Dean counters, and Sam grumbles. “Anyway, you know what this video is about, since you’ve probably read the title. Hi. I’m Dean Winchester, and a proud bisexual.”

Tyler pauses the video and he lets out a big whoop, high-fiving Madison, and a few other kids cheer too. Cas grins to himself, because he knows that many of the kids in his class are bi and LGBTQIA+ in general.

He plays the video again, and Dean continues talking about his coming out story and his advice for people with homophobic families, and Cas only really starts listening again when most of the class takes in a deep breath.

“Now, most of you are probably wondering if I’m a relationshi – “ Dean starts, but Sam cuts him off.

“I don’t think they care enough about you to want to know that,” he teases, and Dean swats him over the head playfully. “Okay, go on, we’re all dying to know.”

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean says. “See, he’s a dick. _Anyway_ , I’m in a relationship. A steady one. That’s all you’re gonna get for now, apart from the fact that he’s absolutely freakin’ amazing and I love him so much.”

Sam and the students go _aww_ , and Cas blushes from behind a paper as Dean and Sam wrap up the video, and whispers break out, things like ‘Who do you think he’s dating?’ or ‘Wait, when’s his birthday?’ and ‘I bet he drives the coolest car.’

Cas scoffs. “Believe me,” he says, “you do _not_ want to get Dean Winchester started on his car; you will regret it.”

The class stares at him in surprise, obviously wondering how _he_ knows that, and Cas starts the lesson like nothing ever happened.

* * *

Shit.

He’s forgotten his lunch at home.

 _Shit_.

He’s never done that in all the time he’s worked here.

Dean’s going to be slightly upset about it, and then worry about what he ate and where he ate, and he’s going to obsess over it until Cas tells him that it’s _okay_ and he ate a salad or something.

Cas sighs and gets up from his desk to go buy something from the cafeteria, which definitely won’t beat Dean’s cooking. He walks out into the hallway, and the first thing he sees are a bunch of children crowded around someone, and he squints at them, reminding himself to go to the optician’s and get better glasses.

As he approaches them, he hears shouts like, “Oh my God, is it really _Dean Winchester_?” and “Wait, what are you doing here?” and “Can you sign my math book?”

Cas stops as he realises that, wait, it really _is_ Dean, and he’s answering the questions in the most adorable and patient way possible.

“Yes, I am Dean Winchester,” he says. “Yeah, of course I’ll sign your math book! And as for what I’m doing here...”

Cas sees him turn his head this way and that before his eyes settle on him, and Cas gulps, feeling like a fourteen year old with his first crush on someone. Dean tries to walk through the crowd, and they all separate, curious eyes on him as he walks towards him and hands Cas his lunch.

“Hey, Cas,” he says, and he raises one eyebrow inquiringly, and Cas knows exactly what he’s asking for. He nods, and Dean leans in to place a (clumsy) kiss on his cheek, and there’s that fluttery feeling again.

Cas would like to think that the _entire_ hallway didn’t fall silent, but fact states that it did. There is complete silence for about three seconds before someone shrieks, “Dean Winchester is dating Mr. Novak!”

The hallway bursts into hoots and wolf-whistles and applause, and Dean elbows Cas and grins, and he can’t help but grin back. “Actually,” Dean shouts above the noise, and it immediately quietens. “Dean Winchester is _married_ to Mr. Novak!”

The cheers are deafening, and Dean pulls Cas close to his side and kisses the top of his head, and for once, everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
